The Way It Should Be
by MysteryWriter36
Summary: It's only been a few days since the battle, and Mimi, Nastasia, and O'Chunks are still at the castle. Nastasia is still hurt by the fact Blumiere is gone, but what happens when she finds herself in front of his door? Also, someone returns, but who is it. One-sided NastasiaXBlumiere and O'ChunksXNastasia, and a little Mr.LXMimi and BlumiereXTimpani!


Years Ago...

Nastasia sat up, awakened by the sounds of sniffling and crying. She looked worriedly at Count Bleck, who lay a few feet away. "Count?" she whispered. He didn't respond. Thinking he was having a nightmare, she tried to shake him awake. "Count! Count! Count, wake up!" she cried, shaking his shoulders. He woke up with a start, tears coursing down his face. "Nas-Nastasia?" he asked. "I'm here, Count. I'm here." she replied soothingly, wiping away his tears. "You had another nightmare about _her, _didn't you?" Bleck nodded. "It was worse than any Count Bleck has had so far." he confirmed. "K, well, do you want to talk about it?" Bleck smiled at her offer and nodded. They sat next to each other and Nastasia comforted Count Bleck.

* * *

Count Bleck was awoken by the sound of screaming. He sat up and looked over at Nastasia who was crying her eyes out. He walked over to her, knelt down, and lifted her face up gently with one hand. "Nastasia, what is wrong? wondered Count Bleck." Bleck asked, narrating himself. "I-I had another n-nightmare about the man wh-who captured me, a-and turned m-me into a bat." she answered in between sobs. She wrapped her arms around Count Bleck and buried her face in his shirt. Count Bleck stroked her hair soothingly, trying his best to comfort her. It seemed like when one of them was sad, the other would be there to wipe away the tears. And if one was scared, the other would fight away the fears.

* * *

Present Day...

The rain poured down on the roof of Castle Bleck. Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mimi sat inside drinking hot chocolate and watching the rain fall. After the heroes left, they had returned to search the entire castle for Count Bleck, Tippi, and Dimentio. But they found no trace. They released all the creatures under Nastasia's control as soon as the battle had ended, so they were all alone in the castle. It had been five days since the battle, but they continued to stay at the castle. They planned to leave after they had cleaned it, out of respect for its former owner of course. They sat in complete silence until they heard an unexpected sound. Someone was knocking on the front door of the castle. "Um, Mimi could you get that?" Nastasia asked the shape-shifter. Mimi nodded. "Sure Nassy." She sat her hot chocolate down on the coffee table and, after leaving the room, rushed to the door. She hesitantly opened it, wondering who would be on the other side. Standing before her was a man wearing green and black, and completely soaked from the rain. Mimi gasped. "Mr. L?!" She ran up and hugged him, but quickly backed away, her face red like a strawberry. "Uh...What are you doing outside in the rain, you dummy?" She grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him inside. She drug him to the room Nastasia and O'Chunks were in, and got him a blanket and some hot chocolate. "Are you ok?" Mimi asked. Mr. L gave a small smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Mimi." Mimi blushed a little, but Nastasia still looked shocked. "Mr. L, how are you here if Luigi is all the way in another dimension?!" Mr. L shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Somehow, I guess Luigi's split personality, me of course, became an actual person after the battle. It's the only thing that makes sense." Mr. L smirked. "But that doesn't matter, because the Green Thunder is back! Woohoo!" Nastasia nodded. "K, so, next question. Why did you come here?" Nastasia asked. "Well, I figured that Mi- I mean, that you all might be here." Mr. L answered, his face turning slightly red. He glanced over at Mimi out of the corner of his eye, then turned his attention back to his hot chocolate. "So, why are you guys still here? Are you being held captive by that phsyco jester?!" Mr. L looked around the room expecting to see Dimentio somewhere, but nothing happened. "No, lad. We be stayin' teh clean the castle b'fore we all go our separate ways. Besides, there be no trace of Dimentio, the count, or Tippi. We already searched." O'Chunks replied. "Yeah, no trace." muttered Nastasia. After a few minutes of dead silence, Mimi yawned. "Golly, I'm getting tired. I'll see you all in the morning." Mimi got up to leave the room. As she walked through the doorway, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Mimi, can I, uh... talk to you?" Mr. L asked her. "Sure L, what's up?" Mr. L motioned for her to follow him down the hallway. "I'd prefer if we talked in private." he said as he lead her down the hall. A few nights later, as Nastasia was going to her room, she saw movement at the bottom of the staircase. She hid, then stuck her head out and peered down at the bottom of the stairs. She saw Mimi and Mr. L standing in front of each other. "Night, Mimikins." Mr. L said. Mimi giggled. "Good-Night L." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, then walked up the stairs. Mr. L stood where he was, seemingly dumbstruck. Eventually he walked to his room. The scene reminded Nastasia of the count and Timpani. Her heart sunk at the thought of Count Bleck. She had loved him, but he did not feel the same. He had even said she had no chance of matching Timpani. Now _that _had felt like a knife to her heart. She had cried herself to sleep that night, then scolded herself the next morning. But she tried to always seem calm and collective. She went to her room, trying to cast aside her bad memories, but she couldn't. Eventually, she fell asleep. She woke up early the next morning and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She set the table and plated the food. She walked back in the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice. As she poured it, she saw Mimi and Mr. L walk in out of the corner of her eye. And the two teens were...holding hands. Nastasia was once again reminded of Timpani and the count. She bit her lip, and tried to force the memories to the back of her mind. O'Chunks came in soon after and sat across from Mimi and Mr. L, next to Nastasia. He noticed Mimi and Mr. L continuously glance at each other, a bit dreamily. He leaned towards Nasatsia, who noticed the glances as well, and whispered, "They go it bad, don't they?" Nastasia gave a small nod. "Yeah..." She finished her breakfast, and excused herself from the table. After everyone else was finished, she cleaned the dishes and put them away. Afterwards, she roamed the maze-like halls of Castle Bleck for few hours, her mind being overrun by the many memories of her and Count Bleck. Many things he had said, many conversations they had, everything they had been through, all of that went through her mind. She looked up and saw a door at the end of the hallway she was in. She immeadiantly recognized it. She bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her eyes shut, trying hard not to cry as she stood in front of Count Bleck's bedroom door. She took a deep breath and began sing, the words pouring out of her mouth before she knew it.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_When all it causes is a flood of tears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Nastasia hugged herself, still trying hard not to cry. But she was unaware of Mimi watching her from around the corner. The teenage shape-shifter dashed off to get O'Chunks and Mr. L.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When I'd cry,_

_You'd wipe away all of my tears._

_When I'd scream,_

_You'd fight away all of my fears._

_And you stood by my side all of those years._

_And now you have,_

_All of me._

Nastasia was getting even more choked up as memories flooded her mind, but she continued to sing.

_You use to captivate me,_

_By your resonating smile._

_But now I'm bound,_

_By the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts my,_

_Once Pleasant, dreams,_

_And your voice,_

_It chased away all the sanity in me!_

Mimi had returned with her two friends, the trio now silently watching Nastasia as she sang.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I stood by your side all of these years,_

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself_

_That you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me._

_I've been alone all along!_

Nastasia turned her back on Count Bleck's door and slumped against it. Tears started running down her face.

_When we cried,_

_We'd wipe away each other's tears._

_When we screamed,_

_We'd fight away each other's fears._

_And we'd stood by each other's sides all of those years._

_And you still have,..._

_All of me..._

While the silent trio stood in shock and awe, Nastasia took off her glasses, buried her face in her hands, and started to sob. Her crying could be heard throughout the surrounding corridors. Even Mimi, Mr. L, and O'Chunks had shed a few tears of their own. As far as they had known, Nastasia was just another minion of Count Bleck's, whom she had a bit of a crush on. But who would've guessed that all this pain of his loss lay in her heart? Who knew that the calm, quiet, monotone-talking, composure-keeping secretary was actually broken on the inside? Someone who tried to hide every day with a straight face and a firm, mostly expressionless voice. The loss of the count had truly taken a toll on them all, though they were happy to know he was safe and happy with his true love. But, of all the beings in all the worlds, it had taken the biggest toll on Nastasia. The woman continued to sob. Mimi let go of Mr. L's hand and began walking quietly towards Nastasia. "N-Nassy?" The sob abruptly stopped. "Mimi? W-what do you want?" Nastasia asked in a hollow, broken voice. "Nassy, are you ok?" the green girl asked. "No! I'm not ok!" Nastasia snapped, glaring at Mimi with nothing but pain in her fiery eyes. Mimi took a step back, biting her bottom lip. Nastasia started crying again, but it was much softer this time. "I'm sorry Mimi. I just...I..." Nastasia trailed off as she continued to cry. Mimi beckoned the guys over to her. She walked up to the blue-skinned woman and sat down beside her, her two friends following. "Shhh, It's ok Nassy. It's not your fault. You're just hurt." Mimi said, attempting to comfort her friend. Mr. L sat next to Mimi. "Yeah. Besides, you'll learn to get over him soon. I mean, it's not like he'll come around any time soon with a boquet of roses while riding a white stallion." Nastasia started blushing. "I never...um, I didn't..." Mimi punched Mr. L in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she hissed. She turned to Nastasia. "What L is _trying _ to say is that you'll get over him." assured Mimi. "I-I will?" Nastasia asked them hopefully. "Nastasia, I learned from another warrior that if yeh 'old on teh past romance that yeh know yeh'll never 'ave, yeh'll lose sight o' romance an' 'appiness yeh can 'ave now or in the future." O'Chunks told Nastasia. He knelt down in front of her and placed her glasses back on her face. He then offered his hand to her. "Now c'mon. Yeh will feel better after yeh eat some lunch." the warrior told her. With a small smile, Nastasia took his hand. She cried out in surprise when he lifted her up and held like he was cradling a child. "O'Chunks, why are you-" she began to protest, but the warrior cut her off. "No protests. Yeh do everythin' around here, an' yeh always 'ave. Yer gunna relax at least fer once in yer life, whether yeh like it or not." the warrior stated as he carried her down the winding corridors. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "K, fine." she said. She positioned herself comfortably, crossing one leg over the other and placing her hands behind her head. She smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed. "You know, I could get use to this." Nastasia commented. O'Chunks smiled. "Yeah, I could too." the warrior thought. Mimi and Mr. L were still sitting in the same spot, staring at the corner O'Chunks and Nastasia had gone around a few minutes ago. "Did that just happen?" Mr. L asked. Mimi smiled. "Yes. Yes it did." she answered. Mimi gave Mr. L a kiss on the cheek, and they both got up and left to go the castle gardens. After a month of staying there, the castle was clean, clothes were packed, and everyone was ready to leave this in their pasts and go their own way. O'Chunks planned on residing with Nastasia in Flopside for a while, Mimi planned to go work for Merlee at her mansion, Mr. L planned on living somewhere nearby to Mimi. They walked through the large, cold, dark doors that led to Flopside Tower. They said their good-bye's and parted ways, knowing they'd never forget each other or the many battles they'd fought together.

* * *

On a hill in the middle of a beautiful meadow stood two people. One, a man, had dark blue skin and short, black hair, and fiery eyes. He wore a white top hat, a white cap, a white suit, and a monocle. In one hand he held a jewel-topped scepter. In the other, he held the hand of his wife. His wife, the beautiful woman walking next to him, had golden-blonde hair that fell to her mid-back. It was braided over her shoulder, tied off a the end with a rainbow-colored bow. She wore a white gown, white flats, and an engagement ring with a rainbow colored jewel in the shape of a butterfly. She had crystal blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Neither of them could be happier to finally be together. As the sun began to set the man turned to his wife and said, "Timpani, I'm glad that Queen Jaydes decided to give us another chance. But we've been here barely and hour and have yet to say much. And I was wondering, what do you think we should do first? There's a village not far from here. A beautiful river. This lovely, grassy, flowery meadow." His wife, Timpani, let out a small chuckle. "Actually, Blumiere, I was thinking something more like this." Timpani replied to her husband, Blumiere. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. And with that, despite their multiple hardships, they were together, and everything was right in the worlds again; just the way it should be.

* * *

**A/N: WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I DID SLIGHTLY MODIFY THE LYRICS, BUT I THINK IT WAS STILL PRETTY GOOD. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL! **

_**~Ciao!**_


End file.
